


Tadashi's Hobby

by salty_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Person watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer





	Tadashi's Hobby

Tadashi watched the people around him before his eyes turned back to his best friend and studying the back of his head - the way the arms of his glasses had a tight hold on the curl of his ears, the small curls at the nape of his neck. This was his favorite time of the day, when he could sit and stare at Tsukishima Kei without being caught by said friend. Smiling to himself, Yama looked down at his paper and began to take notes so that he doesn't get in trouble with the teacher. Watching Tsukki hasn't always been Yama's past time hobby, but over time he had found himself staring at the blond more and more in class... It might be becoming a problem for the dark brunet.


End file.
